This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention. The following discussion is intended to provide information to facilitate a better understanding of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that statements in the following discussion are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Work platforms such as the Werner AP-30 provide end users with a safe and convenient means of reaching work areas (for painting, for example) which are beyond the reach of someone standing on the ground or floor. These work platforms typically consist of a platform with a pair of legs at each end which are folded up against the platform for transport or storage and are unfolded for use.
When the legs are unfolded for use, it can be awkward for the user to move the work platform as work progresses. Typically, the user would have to put down paint brushes, paint bucket, etc., and use both hands to pick up the work platform by its sides. Or, the user might use one hand to grasp the side edge of the work platform which results in the platform tipping and the extended legs potentially bumping into or becoming entangled with other objects in the work area.
It is desirable to have a handle on the work platform made and positioned in such a way as to allow the work platform to be conveniently picked up with one hand yet without tipping. In this disclosure, such a handle will be described.